A Tail of Peace
by Sasuke149
Summary: What if Dust is given a Second Chance at life, this time in a time of peace? How will his life pan out, and could he possibly change someone's life for the better? Rated M mainly as a safety net for Haley's Lewd jokes, and some possible topless scenes.
1. The Tail EndsOr Does It?

A Tail of Peace

Chapter 1: The Tail Ends...Or Does It?

The fight at Everdawn Basin was over. As Dust struck the final blow on Gaius, and sent him flying, as he thought off the edge. He falls to one knee in exhaustion untill he hears screaming.

"Cassius!" Screamed Gaius as he barely hangs on to the ledge. "Cassius!"

Dust then slowly starts to crawl over and grabs on to Gaius' wrists.

"You aren't Cassius..." Gaius states

"Yes...I am." Dust replies.

"That maybe so, but Cassius is now gone, as is the world we once loved." Gaius grabs hold of Dust and pulls himself up to eye level "Cherish your life..." With that Gaius lets go and disapears into the Lava below.

That's it, it's finally over, Dust has defeated Gaius and saved the Moonbloods. However it has come at a cost, he is now stuck inside the Volcano with no feasible way out. This was it, he was going to die so shortly after bring peace to the land of Falana, and he wouldn't see it. He would never again bask in the sunlight in Aurora Village or climb up Archer's Pass.

He then began to think about the friends he would leave behind. His mind first wandered to Ginger. Strange, even in his impending demise, the Jin side of him still worried about his sister. While she started off not trusting him, she eventually warmed up to him and became the closest thing Dust had to a family. Then he thought of Corbin and his sister Colleen, wondering if Corbin is still causing headaches for said sister and Gianni. Then Fidget, his trusty companion had been by his side since he started his journey at The Glade, when he was still struggling with his amnesia, to now in the Volcano. Before the fight, he had sent her away, but now he was wondering if that was the right thing to do. Lastly was Haley, his blacksmith. Strange that she was the last thing on his mind, but it just seemed right somehow. While he didn't understand exactly why she was particularly nice to him, he did value her friendship a great deal.

Then Dust started to cry for the first time in his existance.

"It's not fair!" he shouted. "I don't want to die here, I don't want to leave my friends behind. Spirts I beg of you don't return me to the Lifethread!" As he finished his psuedo-meltdown he finally allowed his eyes to close in a mixture of Fatigue, pain, and final acceptance of his fate. Before he was engolfed by the lava he let's out a weak "Ahrah." Said sword flies beside him and heads off toward The Glade with his Spirit, and strangley enough his body, in tow.

 _I'm back for a new story, this time I promise I will actually finish this one instead of abandoning it like I did my others. As you can kind of guess this will be a Dust: An Elysian Tail fic. What if he is allowed to return to live the rest of his life in peace? That is the tail I intend to tell. P.S Hopefully I can do better with bullet points to help me keep track of my ideas instead of just writing when I get an idea only to never see it through (Rose of Jindai High), or to lose it completely shortly afterward (New Legend, Journey in the Sengoku Era.)_

 _Till next time_

 _Sasuke149_


	2. A Helping Hand

**Here it is, Chapter two of my since renamed story A Tail of Peace. From here on out everything is my own creation, except the characters. They are still owned by Humble Hearts.**

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand

The battle was over, the Moonbloods where at peace once again, thanks to the San-Mithrarin. While all the Moonbloods, as well as Ginger knew that one day the Sen-Mithrarin would be born anew. They had agreed to tell anyone who would ask of his whereabouts, or him specifically that Dust was dead. Upon the agreement with Elder Gray Eyes the Moonbloods broke camp in front of Everdawn Basin. Half went with the Elder to live a new life at the Blackmoor Mountins, and rebuild Zeplich Village. While the other half went with Ginger to resettle Denham Village and live in Aurora Village. All the while telling any who asked that Dust was dead.

 _One Week later._

 ***Haley's POV***

"Dust was Dead." It was a phrase that haunted her very nightmares ever since she was told. While Haley was told of Dust's death a week ago, the memory was still fresh.

 _*Flashback*_

"we need supplies for our travels. That's way we came here." Said the Moonblood reptilian warrior Sanjin.

"I can probably find something for you if you need Raw Supplies, other wise you two are out of luck." Matti replied. "Unfortunately we are a Forge, not a general store."

"I am well aware of that." Sanjin then gives Matti a paper. "These are the supplies we need."

Matti looked at the paper, it was a list of supplies that, luckily they had readily available. "No problem. Haley we have an order!"

Sanjin was really hoping not to hear that name, being one of her regular customers during the battles, he knew how she felt about Dust. Hopefully they wouldn't ask about him.

Haley walks out from the Forge, and takes the list of supplies from Matti "This should be easy enough. By the way where is Dust? Didn't you say you where headed back to Aurora?"

Sanjin really hated his job as the Messanger sometimes.

 _*End Flashback.*_

She remebered that she cryed non-stop when she was told that horrible news, it got to the point that Sanjin's travelling companion, a tan furred Warmblood Vixin named Ginger, had embrased her in a hug and didn't let go until she would finally stop, she stayed in her arms for about an hour. Now, though things had changed a little bit. She was still upset about the death of Dust but her now daily counseling sessions with Ginger where almost the lone bright part of her day. If Haley was being honest it wasn't counsiling more then it was just 2-3 hours of them just talking like the friends they have become. It was great talking to someone other then Matti at least once in a day. For now, she had to get this armor done, while she was no longer commissioned for it, that didn't change the fact that she just had to finish it.

 ***Ginger's POV***

Ginger was prepparing to go on her way to Archer's Pass to see her new friend Haley for another "Counciling session," really it was nothing more then just a talk between friends if Ginger was being honest. As she left her house she gave herself a moment to take in the sights of Aurora Village. Honestly not much changed from the time she arrived, except for a Statue that was being worked on in the town square. She could still remember when the news was broken to the poor villagers.

 _*Flashback.*_

The Village was in a state of mourning for the fallen hero Dust, the Town Guard had switched to all black uniforms, as well as all the villagers coming to the center of the town to prey for his safe passage into the Life Thread. Even Mordecei, the somewhat lovable shop owner had closed down his shop. Something he had never done before according to the villagers.

After the honorary day of mourning. Mayor Bram had announced that a statue be erected in honor of their fallen friend, and had commissioned the finest Stone Masions in all of Falana to build it, this included some of the villagers of the underground village of Mudpot. They owed everything to him, in comparision this was the least they could do to honor Dust.

 _*End Flashback.*_

It was still hard to belive looking at the statue's near complete state that it was commissioned five days ago. If Ginger didn't know better she would think they had been working on it for a least six months. She couldn't really gawk to long at the craftsmanship, after all she was running late for her 'meeting'.

She had tried to talk Haley into moving in to her house as a temporary move to help her more, but each time she refused saying that she needed to help Matti at the Forge. If only she would move away from the Forge, maybe she could make some more progress. Oh well no use in worrying about that now.

She finally made it to Archer's Pass.

"Hello Ginger." Haley said in a flat tone. At first Ginger was taken aback, but then she looked at the workbench

"Again? Haley, you really need to stop beating yourself up over that, you don't need to finish it." Ginger stated softly.

"I know, I want to, it was the last thing he commissioned me to make after all." Haley halted on her work as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"You need to get a vacation or something, this Forge is just filled with too many memories for you to stay." after that was said Ginger embraces Haley in a hug. "my offer still stands."

"Thanks, but no thanks. You already know my place is here." Haley loved the offer, but she just couldn't accept.

Today they talked about their hobbies. At least the ones they did away from work in Haley's case. To Ginger's great surprise, Haley was a reader, and she loved it to, if her list of books she read was anything to go by.

"What about you? What do you like to do Ginger?" Haley was truly curious, it seemed she loved helping people, but their had to be something else.

"Flower arrangements. I love doing floral arrangments for the Village." No real shock as far as Haley was conserned. To her, Ginger seemed like an average girly-girl.

 _One Week Later._

Haley still couldn't belive that Matti had agreed to Ginger's proposal about her staying at Ginger's house in Aurora and working at the Forge during the day. When she asked why Matti agreed to the proposal, he said 'you look like you can use the time away.' So now here she was, with Ginger on the way to her house. It's been 3 days since the move, but it still seemed new to journey all the way to Aurora Village, in fact when she went for the first day she even got new clothes.

 _*Flashback*_

"Are you done unpacking yet?" Ginger asked her new house guest.

"Yes, I just finished, it's all in my closet." Haley replied

Ginger was always curious as to what her friend wore when she wasn't working so she came into her room and went into her closet.

"No offense, but all I see are off-grey tops and overalls. Where are the rest of the clothes? What do you wear to sleep?" Ginger questioned.

"These are all my clothes, as for sleeping I just take off the straps of my overalls and sleep in the jeans and top." Haley stated as if it was the easiest thing to comprehend.

"No, I will not allow my friend to be uncomfortable, you need proper clothes and sleep wear." Ginger said with passion.

 _*End Flashback*_

She remebered that Ginger tried to give her some of her old clothes, only to find that Haley's chest was too big to fit in her old dresses. "How big are you!?" Haley still laughed when she thought about that, she totally forgot that her bust size was somewhat hidden by her overalls. After a while Ginger had determend they would go to the shop, but Haley had found some other clothes upon digging and was allowed to keep them after asking about them. Score free clothes, she maybe a tomboy, but even she loved 'shopping' sometimes.

They finally got to the house after about a ten minute walk in comfortable silence. Once they went into the house they decided then and there to call it a day.

"I'm going to go get dressed. It's been a long day today." Ginger said, trying and failing to hide a yawn.

Haley of course giggled "I'm going to my room to read."

Haley was sitting at the edge of her bed, facing the doorway, reading one of her favorite books. After about ten minutes of reading she put her book down and what she saw made her blush. Normally Ginger closes her door, which faces Haley's room, when she's getting dressed, not today. Haley saw Ginger's panty covered butt, she couldn't help herself, she gave out a wolf whistle and a shout. "MMM... I want a piece of that tail." As far as Haley knew, she wasn't gay, but that was to good an opportunity to pass up on that joke.

 ***Ginger's POV***

Ginger couldn't belive that Hayley's brother allowed her to stay at her house, apparently Matti saw the same thing she did, hense way he didn't give her proposal a second thought. This was only day 3 of having Haley at her home, but already she was sure this was going to be a work out in patience.

*Flashback*

Ginger gave Haley one of her old dresses. "Here, try this on."

"Ok, be right back." Haley went in to the bathroom just off or her room to change, after about five minutes she came back into the room. "It feels tight."

'Thats an understatement' Ginger thought, it looked like Haley was about to burst out of her old dress. Ginger finally found her voice when she said "How big are those!?"

"What, jealous?" Haley said with a playful undertone. "To be honest I kinda forget that they are as big as they are, since my overalls make them look smaller."

Ginger couldn't argue there, the overalls really did hide a lot, A LOT, of her figure. "Any way those aren't any good." Haley agrees as she steeped back into the bathroom to put her old clothes back on. Then went with Ginger to raid her closet. Ginger was almost out of ideas when Haley climbed back out from the top of the closet. "What about these? Are these any good?" They where her brother Jin's old clothes. She forgot she even had those. "If they fit you can have them."

 ***End Flashback.***

To her surprise, Jin's old clothes did fit Haley, she had told Haley that the clothes had once belonged to her brother. When Haley heard that she tried to offer them back, only for Ginger to give them back stating "You need them more then I do." To which Haley mouthed the words "Thank you." After about maybe ten minutes, they arrived at home, not a moment to soon, she was getting tired.

"I'm going to go get dressed, it's been a long day today." She said stifling a yawn, she thought she was successful, until she heard a giggle.

"I'm going to my room to read." Haley said as she went to her room.

Ginger walked into her room and slowly started to undress, man she must be more tired then she thought. After about ten minutes of working on her shirt and blouse, she took off her skirt and thought she was leaning toward a closed door. A wolf whistle from her new found Rabbit housemate told her other wise.

"MMM...I want a piece of that tail." Haley shouted from her room.

Oh no...In her fatigue, she forgot to close her bedroom door. Her tail went stiff in shock, giving Haley an eye full.

"Now I definitely want a piece of that tail." Haley joked as an embarrassed Ginger slammed her door shut.

As that was going on in Aurora Village. In The Glade, bright blue eyes opened up, after two weeks of being shut tight.

 **I know it doesn't seem so yet, still early, but my idea is to make this a DustxHaley story, with GingerXHaley implied heavily through Haley's jokes, as you have seen here. I don't know if I'll actually pull the trigger on the second one, or just keep it friendly banter, and I do intend for Ginger to get a few of her own licks in later. Oh yeah and DUST IS BACK BABY!**

 **Till Next time**

 **Sasuke149**


	3. A Hero's Return

**Dust: An Elysian Tail and it's characters are a property of Humble Hearts.**

Chapter 3: A Hero's return.

 _*Fidget's POV*_

She had been just sitting here in The Glade for what, she assumed was two weeks, and she was geeting bored. That damn sword Ahrah seemed to have fallen asleep almost as soon as they made land fall, and her friend Dust. Well he hadn't moved for the last two weeks at all, not even a muscle twitched in the entire time, at first she feared he was dead but that fear was alleviated when she heard his breating, it was shallow but it was there. That was good, but it didn't really help her right now. Right now she felt useless, Dust was unconcious and she didn't know when he'd wake up. She at first went to Ahrah for help, but all he said before falling asleep was "Watch over him." That was it. As much 'help' as it was. For the first few days she passed the time by talking to Dust, but with no real way to tell if he could hear her or not, she stopped.

"I hate this! If it wasn't for that stupid sword I wouldn't be in this position!" Fidget exclamed _'Yes, but if it wasn't for Ahrah, Dust would be dead.'_ That thought alone sent shivers down Fidget's spine. As much as she hated her current situation, it is still vastly better then the alternative.

Fidget had recently made a habit of going out for exersice over the last two weeks. Other wise she would really have nothing to do, and just fly in patterns around The Glade. She had just made what she counted as her fifth pass when she finally stopped to hover for a rest.

"I'm so bored!" the young Nimbat shouted, she knew no one would respond to her anyway. She desided there to call it a day, after all, she was just endlessly bored over the last two weeks, so a rest was usually her high point for the day, as sad as that was. She softly landed on Dust's chest, what had quickly become her favorite resting spot, and drifted off to sleep. Until she felt movement.

"What? Is Dust finally waking up?!" Fidget adjusted to look him in the eyes, or at least as well as she could manage, considering her small stature, being a Nimbat.

 _*Dust's POV*_

Everything was dark. The last thing he remebered was watching General Gaius disappear into the Lava in Everdawn Basin, then nothing, he barely even remebered what had happened afterward. His body also felt heavy. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"Am I back at the Life Thread?" He wondered outloud.

"No you aren't." A voice replied. Dust wasn't expecting that and he jumped as he turned around, only to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. "Who are you?" Dust asked.

"that's not important right now." The figure replied. "What is important is that you wake up Dust." How did this person know his name? "How do you know who I am?" Dust shouted, demanding an answer.

"Because, I am you, and you are me. Time to wake up Dust!" With that the figure charges Dust with the intention to attack. Before he attacked he said one last thing. "Tell my sister I said hi." With that the figure landed his attack on Dust.

He snapped back to conciousness, but hadn't yet opened his eyes. He was still lost in thought, was that who he thought it was? It had to be, that had to have been Jin talking to him, as far as he could remember, as hazy as it was, Cassius didn't have a sister. After what felt to Dust like a few minutes he opened his eyes, only to stare, or at least somewhat stare into tear soaked emerald eyes.

"Dust?! You're back!" Fidget exclaimed as she threw her self onto his neck to give him the best hug she could.

"F-Fidget? what do you mean I'm back?" He questioned as his muscles obviously voiced their painful protest at being hugged.

"I think I can help with that." A voice spoke out, after looking over Dust saw it was Ahrah. "Ahrah what happened?" A confused Dust asked, "All I remember is beating Gaius at the volcano, after that nothing."

"Because there is nothing Dust, after the battle, you where summoned back to the Life Thread." Dust winced, so that explains the darkness he woke up in. "Hold on, why am I here? If I was summoned back, shouldn't I...cease to exist."

"The Spirits had agreed to let you live out a normal life Dust, but there is a catch." Dust had never been happier, he was alive and allowed to live his life, but something didn't sit well. "What's the catch?" He asked. Ahrah responded "You are no longer San-Mithrarin, in other words, you are a normal Warmblood, or at least as normal one can be housing two souls." Dust laughed at that.

After a few minutes of further explaining from Ahrah, Dust decided to pack it in for the day, weird he was asleep, or as Ahrah put it in suspended animation, for two weeks, but he was still insanely tired. After one more explanation about the lands new found peace. Ahrah allowed Dust to fade off to sleep for the night.

 _Next day_

Dust had woken up early. If he could hurry, he could get his supplies from Mordecai before anyone else woke up. From what he heard everyone was convinced he had ceased to exist, so instead of surprise the village and inconvenience anyone, he decided to make camp in The Glade, he just needed the supplies, he just hoped Mordecai was as secreative as he always said he was.

The Village was just as he remebered it, minus of course the statue in the center. At first he couldn't tell what the statue was, but as he got closer he noticed it was him. The statue was built in dedication of him. It made him swell with pride, but it also upset him Immensely, so they really did think he was dead. He finally came up to Mordecai's store, as usual he was open pretty early.

"Hello may I help you?" The shopkeeper Mordecai asked, sometimes he cursed his horrible night vision. He could never really see his customers early in the morning but he knew they where their. "Can I get camping equipment?"

'That voice, it can't be...' Mordecai rubbed his eyes and looked again, it was Dust, back from the dead. "DUST!"

"Mordecai, shh. I don't want the village to know I'm here." Dust stated. Dust told Mordecai of the situation, the shopkeeper was weirdly accepting of it all considering the circumstances.

"So you don't want me to tell any one at all?" Mordecai asked as he gave Dust the camping equipment he asked for.

"Not a soul Mordecai." With that Dust paid for his gear, and headed back to The Glade.

 _Later in the day_

 _*Ginger's POV*_

Haley had already gone to work for the day, so Ginger decided to take the time to grab things she needed for the night. She had promised Haley last night, that if she wouldn't say anything about what had happend she would make her special curry, needless to say the jokes stopped, she had to admit, she actually felt a little horrible for bribing Haley like that, but she really had it with the jokes. Ginger came up to Mordecai's store to grab what she needed.

"Hello Mordecai, are you here?" Ginger asked as she came up to the store.

"I'm in the back, be right there." After a few seconds Mordecai came up to the front. "Ah Ginger, what brings you here today? Where is that beautiful friend of yours, Haley?"

Ginger had noticed from how Mordecai was presenting himself something was wrong, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I'm looking for ingredients for curry, and Haley already went to work. Hey are you ok something seems off today."

Mordecai froze, yes, he had promised Dust he wouldn't tell a soul of his wearabouts, but ths was Ginger he was talking about, she was smart enough to find it out on her own. "Oh...nothing, so ingredients to curry? I should have that." He grabbed all the ingredients and handed them to Ginger.

"You don't look so good today, Mordecai, almost look like you've seen a ghost." Ginger paid for her stuff and was about to go on her way before Mordecai stopped her.

 _*Dust's POV*_

"I don't get why you don't just move into the village Dust." Fidget said. "It would be a lot easier then camping out here for the rest of your life."

Dust sighed for what felt like the 5th or maybe 6th time that day. "We've been through this already Fidget, there are two reasons. One, I don't want to cause them more greif by suddenly showing up after two weeks. Two, I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone." Dust was really getting tired of this, he really hoped that Fidget was just drop it and leave it at that. No such luck.

"So you don't want to actually move in to a comfortable house because you would think you'd be an inconvenience? Dust, you really need to get over that heroes self-sacrifice thing. You have a life to live, so why not live it in comfort.

"I am comfortable Fidget." Dust said slighty unsure of himself.

"Right." Fidget huffed and perched herself on the Blade of Ahrah.

 _*Ginger's POV*_

She had finally gotten out of Mordecai that a young foxlike Wormblood had been there earlier to grab camping gear, apparently the young man was camping at The Glade. Something about the young man's description from Mordecai was nagging at Ginger and she decided to go to The Glade. When she got there she was shocked to see a fox with silver fur. Ginger got closer to the camp, could it be?

"Dust?" Ginger softly asked "Is that you?"

Crap how did he get found out? He was going to give Mordecai a piece of his mind later. "Ginger."

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you come to the village?" Ginger asked.

Dust knew that Ginger already knew about who he was, so of course this was no surprise to her. "What do you want me to do just march right up to the village and tell them I'm not dead? I think this is a better option."

"Dust this isn't an option at all." Ginger protested.

"Well what else should I do? I'm open to suggestions." Dust was really starting to get annoyed.

"Move in with me, my house is plenty big enough." Ginger stated.

"No thanks Ginger I'd just be an inconvenience, now if you don't mind, get out of my camp." Dust stated forefully.

"If you ever change you're mind just say so." With that Ginger left.

 _*Dust's POV*_

He felt horrible treating the girl who was like a sister to him like that, but he wasn't going to Aurora Village, it was better that way. For everyone.

 **Seems like Dust won't even allow himself to be happy with his new found life. Hopefully Dust makes the right decision.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Sasuke149**


	4. I'm Home

Chapter 4: I'm Home.

For the past day Dust had been at odds with Fidget when it came to Ginger's offer.

"Dust, why don't you just move in with her? Nothing is stopping you." Fidget was once again trying to convince him to move in to Aurora Village.

"No Fidget, I'd just be a burden." Which was kind of an ironic statement when he thought about it, he knew deep down that he was only being a burden on himself, but he didn't want to admit that.

"Why do you always think that? I don't think Ginger would have offered if that where the case?" He knew of course, Fidget was right. Ginger wouldn't have offered if it would have been a burden.

"I'm not going back Fidget." Dust stated with even less authority to his voice. These conversations where starting to wear on him.

"You can't hide from the village forever." His eyes widened, was he really that easy to read?

"I...I'm not hiding from them." He really hoped Fidget didn't notice the stutter.

"You're lying, if you aren't hiding from them, then why do you leave early enough to just miss Calum and Bean?" Dammit, she had a point, Dust couldn't deny that.

"Drop it Fidget, I don't want to hear this anymore!" In all honesty, he thought that came out a bit too harsh, but he really was getting sick of the conversation.

"Fine, I'll drop it, if it makes you happy." Fidget said with a hint of sadness.

To his surprise, she actually did stop the conversation. Usually it took more then just raising his voice to get her to stop, but now that wasn't the case. Although he did feel pretty guilty to hear that upset tone in her voice. Without saying another word, he set off for Aurora Village, he needed more supplies from Mordecai.

What he didn't realise at first was that his conversation with Fidget dragged on longer then he had expected. He hadn't even noticed how later into the day it was until he came up to the gates of Aurora Village, then he noticed Calum and Bean.  
'OK, keep calm Dust, they probably haven't noticed you yet.'

"Who's there?!" The taller of the two, Calum demanded.

'Shit. Well no use in hiding anymore.' Dust stepped up further to the gate, and closer to the guards.

"No way? Dust?!" Calum let out in shock, "We thought you where dead."

Dust winced when he heard that. He couldn't tell them that technically he had died. They wouldn't belive that.

Bean sounded the alarm, while Calum walked over to Dust. "You're coming with us."

Dust, Calum, and Bean all walked into the village, where everyone was at the village center in heed of the alarm that was raised. Except for Haley, she was working. Upon seeing him the entire village (minus Ginger and the Moonbloods of course) where shocked. Their hero had returned from the dead.

The village of Aurora had held a party that day to celebrate Dust's miraculous return to them. During the party he had actually told the story about what happend to him, from the Battle at Everdawn Basin, to his awakening at The Glade. Of course he left out the fact that he actually had died, instead saying he was in a coma. Luckily they didn't press further, everyone already knew about the mystical properties of a Sword of Elysium, so everyone guessed that Ahrah protected him. After the day's festivities Dust went back to his camp in The Glade, he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Haley had gotten a call from Matti over the Transmitter. Apparently today, Matti was just taking inventory then shutting down the Forge for the day, which meant she was getting a day off. Well since she wasn't needed at the Forge that meant one thing. Lazy day! She went back too sleep. She was out for another half an hour before she was rudely woken up by her door opening.

"Sorry, I didn't even realise you where still asleep." Ginger apologized. Haley couldn't hold it against her, normally she was gone by now.

"It's alright." Haley sat up with the covers still held up against her.

"I'm guessing you have the day off today?" Ginger asked, and was answered when Haley nodded. "That's great..." Why'd Ginger stop talking, Haley looked down. The covers slipped off, leaving her topless form for Ginger to see. Oh this was embarassing. Oh well time to have some fun at her expense...again.

"Do you like what you see?" Haley shyly teased. While embarassing, Haley couldn't look away from Ginger, she was currently blushing so hard that the tan in her fur was slowly going red, all the while slowly hinting down at the covers that where now on Haley's lap. "If you wanted to see more you could have asked." She took off the covers, revelaing boxer shorts that where tight enough to show off her womanly physique, but loose fitting enough to cover her unmeantionables. Ginger didn't look all that pleased. "What's wrong? Did I ruin your fun?"

"Why are you naked?!" Ginger asked in a paniced craze, "You told me you usually slept in just your jeans and a top.

"That was actually only half true," Haley was starting to enjoy watching Ginger squarm in discomfort. "Actually I normally sleep topless like I am now, I only took off the straps of my overalls and slept in my clothes if I was too tired to 'get dressed.' Plus I'm not naked, I'm still wearing boxers. Unless, you want me to take those off. Or better yet, you can take them off for me." Haley loved picking on Ginger, it became her new favorite past time. Plus the fact that her fur turned red as she got more and more embarassed was just too cute to her.

"Whatever, just get dressed, we have to talk." With that Ginger left the room as fast as she could. Haley didn't really like the sound of that, maybe she went a bit to far, but she would't know until she got downstairs. She put on a button up shirt. Then went downstairs.

"I'm here. What did you need to talk about?" Haley sat down across from Ginger.

"I thought I told you to get dressed?" Ginger's blush was starting to creep back up.

"I did, I put on a shirt." Haley stated.

"Yes, but you only buttoned it halfway, I can still see your cleavage. Also you're not wearing anything else apart from the boxers." Ginger was really starting to lose her composure.

"Hey, I'm lazy today, sue me." Haley was really having too much fun with Ginger at the moment. "Anyway, to the topic at hand, you wanted to talk."

"Yes I did, I was thinking about allowing another guest into the house." Ginger started.

"Why do you need to talk to me about this? It's your house. You can bring in whoever you want." Haley felt she was making a point, a point that Ginger immedeatly countered.

"True, but you live here too, I had already offered the room, but I didn't even think about how you would feel about it. So How would you feel about having a guest staying?" Haley didn't even think about that. She was living here albeight temporaraly. As long she she was a guest, she had a say too.

"I have no problem with it." Haley shrugged.

"Great, he'll be so happy when I tell him." Wait, he? Did Ginger really say he? Oh she made this way too easy.

* * *

Oh shit, did she actually say he? She was trying not to say anything about Dust, at least she didn't mention him by name. She could recover from that slip. She saw the michevious look on Haley's face, or maybe she couldn't

"So, you found a guy? Looks like I missed my chance." Haley said with mock sadness.

"Haley." Ginger really hoped against hope this wasn't going to start.

"Wait, I can always share you with him." Haley started to let out a laugh.

"Haley!" Ginger shouted, she had to stop this quick.

"Just tell me if you need some privacy, I could probably find someplace else to crash for the night. Or better yet, I can join in." Ginger's jaw dropped in morbid shock.

"By The Overseers, HALEY!" Ginger was bright red, and Haley's laughing really wasn't helping her composure any.

"Man, you are just way too easy." Haley said between laughs.

"You done?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, I think I embarassed you enough for one day." Haley flashed an all-too-innocent smile.

"Thank you, anyway I wanted to know if you'd be comfortable with a guy coming in." Ginger now wasn't too sure if she should be worried about Haley, or Dust.

"Sure am." Haley empaticaly responded. That wasn't much of a shock, considering she had been living with boys most of her life. However, this was a different case.

"I want to know I can trust you around him, can I?" Ginger asked.

"Trust me around him? I think it should be, do you trust him around me?" Haley countered

"I know I can trust him." Ginger stated, defending Dust's honor.

"Well I don't know if you can or not." Okay, maybe her fun wasn't done yet. "If he's cute he might just steal me away from you." Haley let that joke hang.

"What?!" Ginger was starting to get embarassed again.

"I'm kidding, I'll be on my best behaviour." Haley said "After all, I don't want to upset you baby."

Ginger was redhot in terms of her blush and embarassment. "Good. That's all I wanted to talk about." With that Haley went back to her room, all the while purposefully swinging her hips in a sensual manner, when she knew Ginger was watching. "If I have to go through this, I can only imagine what Dust will have to endure." With that Ginger went to go start her day.

* * *

Ginger had gotten up early to see Haley off for work.

"See you later." she said as she gave Haley a hug.

"See you tonight." Haley returned the hug, viewing a new oppurtunity to mess with her friend she gave Ginger's butt a squeeze. "Mmmm. I'll say it again, I really want a piece of this tail."

"If you behave, you can." Wow Ginger actually fired back, and now Haley was blushing, and was at a loss for words, for a second.

"I'll hold you to that." She said before she left for Archer's Pass, once again swinging her hips when she knew Ginger was looking.

Ginger was bright red, she didn't know what caused her to say what she did, maybe some payback, but it backfired right into her face, though she did have to admit, Haley was pretty good looking. Although she could be biased, Haley was her friend after all.

ten minutes after Haley left there was a knock on the door. Ginger opened the door after the third knock.

"Welcome home, Dust." She said to her new house guest, and half-brother.

Dust was stading at the door way with Fidget resting on his sholder.

"I'm home Ginger."


	5. Shock

**Here we are at Chapter 5, Dust is home, he's getting used to his surroundings, and he has to pick up Haley. Wait, what? Disclaimer: I do not own Dust: An Elysian Tail. Humble Hearts is the rightful owner**

Chapter 5: Shock.

Dust normally woke up at about 5 in the morning, today he woke up at about 4, for two reasons. One. He wanted to double check if he had packed everything he owned, which he had to admit, was not much. As well as finish breaking down his camp. Two. After he had told Fidget his disicion after he had returned to camp from the party yesterday. She was so hyper about going back to Aurora, that she hadn't really slept till about, what he guessed was midnight. In fact her hyperactivity almost kept him up all night. Since she had started sleeping on his chest for some unknown reason, he could feel her every movement. Last night, since she couldn't sleep at all and constantly fidgetted, he was kept up a bit longer then he had intended to be, thankfully he feel asleep after about half an hour. He chuckled when the thought came to mind that she got the name Fidget, from the fact that she's hyper. Since he didn't really want to risk waking a sleeping Fidget, he decided to carry her on his head to Aurora, so he wouldn't inadvertatly crush her in his pack.

He of course had to move slower then usual to Aurora, not only to ensure that he didn't wake Fidget, but also so he didn't drop her. He stood at six feet, and he was afriad that if she was dropped while she was sleeping, he could seriously hurt her. Luckily that didn't seem like a problem for too much longer, as he kept moving, Fidget eventually crawled down to his pack and crawled through the opening of it, and lied down on his tightly packed sleeping bag. He slowly picked up his pace to Aurora, he was running late, at least in his mind, he always tried to be early.

He finally made it after about an hour and a half, he was finally at Aurora Village. Now he only had to find Ginger's house, which wasn't too hard since it was the biggest house in the village, even bigger then Mayor Bram's villa. He was finally home, and he couldn't wait to get to his new house.

Here he was, standing outside Ginger's door, he had barely saw someone leaving from the house just off in the direction of Archer's Pass. That must be his new house mate, strange, he didn't know that the Forge hired new help, then again, he was out for two weeks. 'I'm home.' with that soothing thought in his mind, he knocked on the door.

Ginger opened the door after the third tap. "Welcome home, Dust." His sister looked stunning in her new all white sun dress, that she picked up yesterday at the party.

"I'm home Ginger." He said as Fidget relaxed on his sholder, she was definatly tired, but not asleep.

"Ginger, good to see you again, you look good." Fidget said after yawning. "Hey, Dust, are you just going to stand outside, or are you going to go in?"

"I haven't been invited in yet Fidget." He replied, after all he was a guest to the house.

"Come on in Dust." Ginger stepped off to the side and allowed Dust to walk in. "You're not just a guest Dust, you're family."

That was true, Dust was technically her half-brother. However that didn't change his demeanor as a guest to her house. "I hope I'm not a bother."

"I already told you Dust, I have another house guest, as well as five empty rooms. You are not a bother." Ginger stated. 'Hopefully Haley behaves around him, otherwise he could be a bother.' Ginger shook that thought from her head. "Do you want a tour of the house?"

"I'd like that, thank you." Dust happily accepted the tour of the house.

"First let's go to your room, Fidget looks like she's about to crash to the floor."

"Hey, I'm not that tired." Wow Fidget sucked at lying, Dust could see that she was having a problem just hovering in place.

"Good idea." Dust stated, Ginger had led him upstairs to a room just to the left of her own.

Dust was surprised to see the attention that Ginger had given the room, She even had a little bed on the nightstand for Fidget. Apart from that, everything looked nice and clean, as if she had endlessly cleaned all the vacant rooms, at least once in a week. Though he hadn't seen the other rooms so he couldn't be sure. Fidget flew to the mini bed on the nightstand, landed on it, and immedeatly feel alseep. 'Finally' he thought. He knew that Fidget was excited to see Ginger again, but damn if she didn't over do it.

"She must be tired." Ginger said, "She went to sleep right away."

"She was so excited, that she didn't sleep much last night." Dust said, he hadn't exactly had the best nights sleep he ever had either really.

"You don't exactly look like you got much sleep last night either Dust." Ginger had a point, he was actually pretty tired. "You can rest now, and we can continue this later."

"No. I'll be fine, I was just kept up for a while by Fidget, no real issue." Dust yawned a little after saying that. "Besides, I still have to meet with Mayor Bram today regarding my joining the town guard. Come on, let's keep up the tour, I'm guessing the room to the right is yours?" Dust asked.

"Yes it is." Ginger said as they walked back out in to the hall. "Want to come inside? I promise you it's clean."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Dust closed the door to his room. "I don't doubt that you cleaned, it's just that I'm not comfortable going into a girls room, even if shes family." His attention turned to the room directly down the hall from his sister's. "I'm going to guess that's the other guest's room?"

"Yes it is." Ginger replied, so far this was going pretty well.

"Hmmm. I wonder what he's like." Dust thought out loud.

"She, the other guest is a girl." Ginger corrected Dust.

"Wait, what? the other guest is a girl?" Dust asked in a panic. Ginger got the feeling she shouldn't have said that, at least not this early. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I thought it wasn't important." Ginger replied, hopefully she could keep playing dumb. "Does it really matter?"

"Uh, yeah. I kind of needed to know that earlier." Dust was starting to blush a little, the idea of living with two girls embarrassed him to no end.

Ginger, of course, knew he was shy. He got that from Jin. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier Dust."

"Where is she now?" Dust questioned, he needed sometime to adjust to that bombshell.

"She's at work. She works at the Forge in Archer's Pass." Well, apparently Matti and Haley had hired new help after all if this girl was working there too. "I'm picking her up later in the day. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable.

Uncomfotable? That was a damn understatement, he felt far worse then that knowing that he would be living in the same house as not only his sister, but a woman he didn't even know. He needed some time to himself, luckily, his meeting with Mayor Bram wasn't for another hour. He had found his escape.

"I'm going to go get aquinted with the village before meeting with Bram." He said as he ran downstairs and out the door.  
Well, that couldn't have gone better. Dust was able to finally calm down a bit during his walk around the village. As well as finalize his new position with the town guard, unfortunatly though it would be as the Captain of the Guard, apparently Bram and the villagers had held a surprise vote for the position and Dust won the vote unanimously. He wished he was actualy told instead of having it thrown into his lap, literally. Bram just tossed him his badge almost as soon as he walked in. Apparently the postion was recently vacated by one of the Moonblood guards because he was running a business on the side that was starting to get so hecktic, it needed his undivided attention. If Dust heard correctly, the person owned a hotel that was starting to boom. After that, he definatly needed a rest. He opened the door to his new home, only to see Ginger waiting for him.

"Oh good your back!" Dust could see that she looked panicked.

"Something wrong?" He asked, as Fidget flew up beside him.

"Something came up and I can't go to Archer's Pass to pick her up." She of course was refering to Haley, not that Dust knew that. "Can you go to pick her up please?"

"She's at the Forge right?" Dust had asked just to be certain he had it right.

"Yes, she is, she's waiting there right now." Ginger replied.

"Alright I'll go." With that Dust and Fidget both went to Archer's Pass.

As Dust was getting closer to the Forge, he decided to ask Fidget what was going on. "Hey Fidget, do you know who it is I'm looking for? How will I know when I see her?"

Fidget had already been filled in about Ginger's plan to surprise Haley, and stun Dust, and she was on board with it, so she decided to play along. "You can always tell Matti that you're there to pick her up. I'm sure he'd help you." Dust doubted that, since he remebered that Matti always grumbled around him, but then again that was also when he was around Haley, so maybe he would help.

"Makes sense."

Dust had gotten to the Forge pretty quickly, it was amazing how fast he could travel now that he no longer worried about monsters attacking him. He walked up and saw Matti.

"Hey Matti, I'm here in Ginger's place, is she ready yet?" Dust hoped Matti knew who he was talking about, after all, he didn't want him getting Haley confused with the person he was looking for, that would be awkward.

A shocked Matti ran into the Forge to grab the person Dust was looking for. Dust was certain from the look on his face, that he and Haley must have been told the same as the village. That he had died in Everdawn Basin, but unlike the village, they where never told any differant. Strange, he thought that the new hire would have told them by now. He sat down by one of the trees and waited for Matti to come back. After about ten minutes he did, from what he could hear it took so long because he had to pry her away from her work.

"About ti..." He never finished, the person in front of him, while she was in different clothes, there was no mistaking it. The pink hair, the tanned looking fur and cream colored snout and neck, it was Haley.

"Haley?" Dust was confused.

"...Dust?" He heard her whisper. Next thing he knew he was embraced in a big bear hug by the now crying bunny. "I thought you where dead." Dust was shocked by her movement, slowly and awkwardly he hugged her back. He could only utter one word to her.

"Sorry."

 **Looks like Dust and Hailey have been, I guess you can say, reunited. The next chapter will be the same but from Haley's perspective. The Tail continues.**

 **Till Next time**

 **Sasuke149**


	6. Surprise

**As I said in the last chapter, this will be the same as the previous. Except from Haley's perspective. Disclaimer: Dust: An Elysian Tail and it's characters are owned by Humble Hearts.**

Chapter 6: Surprise.

Haley had been done with her work at the forge for an hour, it wasn't really all that hard today, just forging some Rings of Sight for an archeological group. She would forge the base of the rings themselves while Matti would find the materials necessary to forge them. As simple a job as this was, it took most of the day to complete. Turns out, the Florn Spark ended up being relativly hard to find in the now peaceful land, mainly due to the monsters passive nature ever since. In between the lulls in her work, she would either read a few pages of the book she brought with her, or put the finishing touches on the armor she had been working on for the past month, despite the fact she was no longer contracted for the past two weeks. After about six hours from when she first arrived, she had finally finished with the Rings of Sight.

"That was more of a pain then it should have been." She said as she streached her legs out a little. She had been sitting at the workbench long enough that her legs where starting to fall asleep.

"It's become far harder to find Florns now, the unrest drew then from their homes in the Cirromon Caverns. Now you'd be lucky to even find a group of them on the surface." Matti said as he was checking over the order for what seemed like the fifth time. "Let's see, they needed fifteen Rings of Sight, one for each memeber of the excavation team." Matti counts through the rings that sat on Haley's workbench. "I count fifteen. All that's left is to set them aside for pick up."

"Got it." Haley put each ring in to a box for storage, then set them on a shelf just across from her bench. "Anything else Matti?"

"Nope, that's it for the day, all you need to do now is just wait for Ginger to come pick you up, I just called her a few minutes ago and told her we'd be done early." Matti looked over at the silver colored armor right next to the bench. "Looks like it's almost finished."

The armor itself was made of high end matrials, and on the chest, Haley had started engraving a series of intricate patterns that looked familiar though Matti couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen them before.

"Yeah, I just need to engrave one final symbol on the chest, then it will be finished." Haley's voice broke. It felt like, to her, once she was finished with this armor, it would be a permanent reminder of her lost crush.

"Don't break into tears now, I know how you felt about him, but you have got to stop beating yourself up over him." Matti hoped that sounded sincere, he wasn't really good at the 'kind younger brother' schtick, and he knew it.

Haley didn't take it the wrong way though "I know, I know. It's just hard. He was my first crush after all." she said as she finished engraving the last design into the armor. As much as Matti hated seeing his sister in this state, he knew that this was just her way of coping while Ginger wasn't around. Finally, after one month of work the armor was done. Haley had finally finsihed her special armor for Dust. She couldn't help but start crying.

Matti walked out of her station, he hated seeing his sister like that, and hated it even more that he couldn't help her, or at least not on the level that Ginger could. Apparently that poor girl lost her entire family, so she knows some of what Haley is no doubt going through. As he walks to check inventory out by the main forge, he gets a call on his transmitter. Upon answering he is met with a hologram.

"Hi Ginger, is something wrong?" He asked as he notced the worried look on Ginger's face.

"Yes there is Matti, I'm sorry, but something came up, I won't be able to pick Haley up tonight." Ginger said in a panic.

"That is a problem. I'm going to assume you have someone else coming in your place then?" Matti asked rhetorically, he knew when she wasn't available their regular customer, Sanjin usually took over.

"Yes I do. Just tell Haley to wait, he should be their shortly."

"Will do, thanks for telling me." Matti terminates the call, then goes to tell Haley.

Haley was told that Ginger couldn't make it due to something coming up at the last minute, which always ment that Sanjin was going to be her escort. She didn't really mind Sanjin, in fact she thought that, despite his intimidating look, he was a pretty nice person. She just wished he would be a bit more friendly when he talked, he seemed to be too serious for his own good. However, he was a warrior up until recently so she could see why he was still overly serious. Also, it didn't really help that he was the one that broke the news to her two weeks ago. She didn't really hate him for that, but he wasn't really on her good side either. At that point Matti came to her station.

"Your escorts here." He said in a snippy, and surprised tone.

"Really? That was quick, it usually takes Sanjin a pretty good while to get here." She replied. Completly ignorent of Matti's tone.

"It's not Sanjin." Matti stated in an even colder tone.

"Then who is it?" Haley asked.

"You'll find out if you come outside. He's waiting." Matti was getting more and more irritated , who ever it was, he wasn't sitting well with him

"Give me ten minutes. I want to grab some things for Ginger." Haley said, she had been thinking about making her a pendent, she found her blue print for the Ornamental Pendent, and started working. Luckily it would only take ten minutes to finish.

She walked out of her station, and walked out toward the main forge.

"Sorry for the wait Matti." Ginger said.

"hmmph. He's over by the trees." With that Matti walked off.

"What's his problem?" She wondered out loud a she headed for the trees. When she got their, she couldn't belive her eyes. It can't be, he was dead. Yet here he was, not even 3 feet infront of her. She wished it was actually him instead of some cruel dream.

"About ti..." That voice. It had to be.

"Haley?" She could hear the confusion in his voice as she stated crying, it was him.

"...Dust?" She let out barely above a whisper. She couldn't help it, she had too know for herself if this was real or just a really elaborate dream. She ran out and hugged him with out thinking. It wasn't a dream, she could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and hear his heartbeat. Then she felt him hug her back. At that moment, she felt like the luckist girl in the entire land of Falana. "I Thought you where dead."

"Sorry." She heard him say sincerly. "Haley, if you don't mind? can you let me go? Or at least loosen your hold?" She did as he asked, and let go. As she backed away, she finally got a good look at him. She immdeatly saw that something was missing.

"What happend to your hat?" She asked, not that she minded the fact that it was gone, she could look into those beautiful eyes all day.

"I lost it." He said, eyes slightly downcast. "You're looking good." He really hoped that didn't sound creepy.

"Ohhh. Seems like someone's staring." Wait that wasn't Dust, Haley looks over Dust's sholder and sees Fidget. She forgot about her, well there goes that little tender moment.

"What? What do you mean Fidget? I wasn't staring." Dust tried defending himself.

"I was talking about how Haley was looking at you. Also what would you be staring at?" Fidget replied, "It isn't like Haley's eyes are that mesmorizing."

'Are you kidding me? How did I not notice that he was looking at me? Also I suddenly have the urge to throw Fidget halfway to Aurora.' Haley mentally said to herself, 'I need to say something quick before this becomes even more akward then it already is.' "Ready to go Dust?" She asked, she hoped she sounded as calm as ever.

"Y-yeah, let's go." Dust replied, as they began to walk to Aurora Village in an awkward silence. 'Dammit Dust, say something, anything, this is getting weird.' He mentally berated himself. He was about to say something, but, unfortunatly, Fidget beat him to the punch.

"So Haley, you seemed extremly happy to see Dust. I'm going to guess you thought the same as everyone else right?" Fidget asked as innocently as she could.

"Yes, I did." Haley replied.

"And you wanted to do more then just hug him right?" Fidget teased.

"Y-Yes." Haley replied honestly.

"What else did you have planned I wonder?" Fidget tried to continue her teasing, but something stopped her.

"Enough already Fidget!" Dust yelled, "I think things are awkward enough already! You don't have to make it worse!" With that the walk back continued in an awkward, as well as uncomfortable silence.

After a very uncomfortable walk, Dust, Haley and Fidget arrived at home/Ginger's house. Dust opens the door and lets Haley in first. Dust then walks in, then heads to his room. As he thought, it was going to be exhausting living with two girls.

 **Looks like Haley is more then happy to see Dust again. What else was she going to do if Fidget hadn't interrupted them I wonder? Oh well. Till next time when I continue the Tail.**

 **Sasuke149**


	7. Aftershocks

**This is a relatively short chapter (come to think of it, all of them are short) that brings the first day of Dust's new life to it's conclusion. Disclaimer: Dust: An Elysian Tail is owned by Humble Hearts**

Chapter 7: Aftershock

Dust opens the door to his room and walks in, slowly calming himself down. He got pretty angry with Fidget, as well as the akwardness of the situation not doing him any favors whatsoever. It seemed like overnight his whole life just changed, granted his current 'life' hadn't even lasted a week yet. However, that didn't change the fact that things felt off. When he was just the hero it was easy. He could hide all his insecurities and just focus on what he had to do. Now he didn't have that luxury, and it scared him. Now all his emotions ran free, ranging from his happiness to be back with his surrogate sister, and Fidget, to his regret for what he had did to Haley. Not only had Haley thought he was dead over the past few weeks, granted he kind of was, but now that she finally saw him, he maintained his distance after one reassuring hug, it honestly made him feel like a jerk. He was also angry, angry that it seemed like Fidget knew from the start, but didn't say anything.

"That was kinda mean." Fidget stated. "As soon as you get home, you come running up here with out even saying anything to Haley. No good night, nothing. She's probably been through hell these last few weeks. The least you can do is say something to her."

"Fidget, please, I already feel bad enough." Dust says as he slowly calms down. "Between feeling like a jerk for what I just did to Haley, and you not really helping my nerves at all, I just feel like a wreck."

"I'm sorry Dust.." Fidget said as her ears drooped in sadness "Are you upset with me because I embarrassed you?"

"That is partally the reason," He said. "The other is that you knew. You knew I was supposed to be picking up Haley, and you didn't even tell me. I deserve a bit of a heads up. I just saw her and the next thing I knew, she was in my arms, crying. She looked so...fragile. Like the lightest touch could break her." Dust's eyes start to tear up. "Why didn't you tell me?" He barely lets out as the tears start to fall.

It hurt Fidget to see her friend like this. He always seemed confident like nothing could phase him but now, now he just looked like an average teenager. A sight that Fidget both welcomed and hated. "Dust?" Fidget asks concerned "Are you okay?"

"I don't know Fidget." He replied, "I don't know how I feel about anything at the moment. I don't know how I feel about being alive again, I don't know about how I feel about living here with Ginger, and I really don't know how to feel about Haley herself."

"Wait, back up. You care about Haley?" Fidget asked, honestly bewildered that Dust would even vaguely hint at a possible future with Haley.

"I was starting to warm up to her before, but now, I don't know." Dust admited. "I just don't know."

"Don't worry Dust, you'll eventually work it out." Fidget smiles. "I'm certain of that."

"Thanks Fidget." Dust smiles, "I needed that."

Blushing, Fidget gives Dust a kiss on the cheek before flying off to her bed. "Goodnight Dust."

"Goodnight." With that Dust turned in for the night, all the while thinking about what Fidget told him. As well as her kiss.

* * *

"You look like you had a nice time." Ginger says with a a smirk upon seeing Haley. "Shame that Dust didn't want to stick around." Ginger sits down on the couch. Her smirk slowly fades when she get's a good look at Haley. "Is something wrong?"

Haley sits down and looks at Ginger with a smile on her face. "I don't know if I should hit you or hug you. Why didn't you tell me the boy moving in was actually Dust?"

"You wouldn't have believed me." Ginger responded. "Plus, I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished," Haley states. "I think you surprised both of us."

Ginger giggles, "That's good." Ginger's fit of giggles ends, "Dust looked kinda freaked out, what happend?"

"I hugged him," Haley says as she slowly looks down. "When I saw him I ran into his arms with no regard to his feelings."

"Is that all?" Ginger asks, genuinely curious.

"He hugged me back, but Fidget interrupted before anything else happend."

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?" Ginger was really pushing it.

"I was going to kiss him," Haley blushes. "I couldn't help myself, I lost myself in his eyes, they just drew me closer."

"Really?" Ginger grins. "You really do care for him don't you?"

"That doesn't mean I want to do something that niether of us are prepared for." Haley collets herself. "First I throw myself at him, then, if it wasn't for Fidget, I would have kissed him with out even considering his feelings. I don't want to make him feel even more uncomfotable then he already is."

"Sounds like things are a little complicated." Ginger says. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, I'm off work at the Forge. Why?" Haley asks.

"We can talk more in-depth tomorrow, since Dust won't be here." Ginger gets up from the couch.

Haley gets up from the couch. "Why? Where is he going?"

"I'm guessing he didn't say anything." Ginger turns around. "nothing big, he just has a job as captain of the watch now. He'll be out most of the day, so we can talk then." Ginger starts to head for her room, before being stopped by Haley reaching out a hand and grabbing her dress. "Something wrong?" Ginger asked. "Do you want a hug before you go to bed?"

"Well, yes. But I also wanted to ask. Can you spend the night with me in my room tomorrow?" Haley asks blushing. "It's nothing funny, I was just hoping we could spend some 'girl time' togther."

Ginger hugs Haley tightly. "I'd love too, after what happened today, I think you'll need it."

Haley hugs Ginger back. "Thanks babe."

"No problem sugar." Ginger replies as she kisses Haley on the cheek and goes to bed.

Haley walks into her room for the night. "I can't believe Dust is back." With that thought in her mind she strips off her shirt and shorts, puts one of her new favorite pajamas, Jin's old button up shirt. Buttons it half way, like usual and goes to bed.

 **Well that's the end of day one in Dust's new life, how will things change for all four house mates (yes including Fidget) now that Dust is living in Aurora Village? How will the Village itself change, and how will Dust deal with his feelings now that he is nothing more then a normal... Wolf-Fox hybrid thing. OK Dust isn't entirely normal, but now he lives a normal life.**

 **The Tail Continues: Till next time**

 **Sasuke149**


	8. Girls Night

**I'm Back, it's been a while.**

 **Disclaimer: Dust: An Elysian Tail is owned by Humble Hear** ts.

Chapter 8: Girls Night.

Dust had woken up early the next day. He was starting his new job today and didn't want to be late, which of course meant he was going to show up at the Guard Headquarters a full half-hour early, on the other hand, he was the Captain so he could set his schedule how ever he wanted. He immediately went to his bathroom to shower and prepare for his day, grabbing his usual blue and gray outfit before going into the bathroom. As he was taking his shower, he couldn't help but reflect on what happend last night, it still surprised him having Haley hug him, but what really got him was how she looked like she was holding on to a small fragment of a dream. Her face was fresh in his mind and it ripped at his heart that he was the cause of her suffering.

Having dressed, and collected himself, he stepped back out in to his room. Noticing Fidget in her little makeshift bed, he pet her, then lightly kissed his index and forefinger and touched her head, she deserved a 'thank you ' for calming him down last night, and that seemed like the least he could do now, he'd thank her properly later.

He went to the dinning room looking to grab a quick breakfast before leaving. He knew that Fidget and Ginger where asleep, and had assumed that Haley was too, which meant he had to find something to eat. He went to the pantry to look for something to eat, letting out an instinctive "Good morning" as he did. He wasn't really expecting a response, normally he said it to the dormant Balde of Ahrah everyday to the point it became habit, he had gotten an unexpected response from both the first, and last, person he wanted to see.

"Morning Dust." The voice said.

'Of course it had to be her' Dust turned around to see Haley sitting at the table with a stack of Pancakes in front of her, another stack was on the other side of the table with a third stack on the counter near a Microwave. "Hi Haley." He said as he turned around resuming his search for food.

"I made enough Pancakes for you if you want some." Haley said, hoping he would sit down across from her to eat. Fortunatly it worked.

Turning around Dust took her up on the offer. "I'd like that." He said warmly as he sat down across from her eating his Pancakes. The time pasted in comfortable silence, with both of them just eating their breakfast when Dust finished and stood up. "I'm leaving." He said. Haley Stood up too, intending to see him off, and at that point Dust realized what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing. He saw she was wearing a white button up T shirt, but that wasn't what caused him to go into his stunned state. What caused it was her pants, or lack thereof, where her trademark overalls should be was instead a piece of pink lacey fabric that barly went to her thighs. Now knowing her state of relative undress, he reacted the only way he knew how, by running out the house, with a blush that turned his whole face red, while shouting out in a hurried panic "Thanksforthepancakesseeyalaterbye." Obviously embarrassed.

* * *

Haley thought his reaction was extremly cute, she wanted to do something special for him and to see his slow reaction to her offer for Pancakes made her day. Then he saw a bit more then he bargained for and his reaction caused her to outright guffaw as he tried not to stumble while running for the door, saying something that to most people would seem incomprehensible, but she understood it. He had thanked her for the Pancakes. Turning around she put the third stack in the Microwave waiting for Ginger, who came into the dinning room as Haley was pulling out the pancakes.

"Gud Mornin'" Ginger said in a really groggy voice, apparently she was having trouble waking up if her slurred speech was an indicator.

"Good Morning." Haley replied in a really sunny voice "I got some Pancakes on the table for you."

Ginger gave her a tired nod, "Thank you." She said as she sat down, taking one bite before she finally got a good look at Haley, nearly chocking on her food in the process. "I thought I already told you yesterday about this." she said in shock. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?" she asked gesturing to the Pink lacey panties that Haley was wearing.

"None of my shorts where clean." She answered a bit too innocently.

"You just wanted to see Dust's reaction didn't you?" Ginger deadpanned, already getting a headache at her friend's actions.

"Guilty," Haley replied with a sly grin on her face. "you should have seen it. His face was as red as a Tomato."

Ginger was sent into hysterics picturing her Half-bothers face actually being replaced by a Tomato with eyes.

* * *

Both girls where walking to Haley's room, Ginger visibly still shaking in her laughter, and some anger. And Haley with a red mark across her face, apparently Ginger didn't like her house rules being infringed upon if the slap she gave her was any indication. "I can't belive you!" Ginger shouted, the mirth from her previous laughing fit sill mixed in with her anger. "It's bad enough you do this crap to me, but now you do it to Dust? This is why I was questioning if i could trust you?!" Ginger's mirth was now replaced with rage entirely, and not just usual rage, but the rage of a sister trying to defend her sibling.

"I'm so sorry..." Haley said for what felt like the 14th time. Rubbing her cheek where Ginger belted her with a slap when her laughing fit finaly subsided. "I was just teasing him."

"Teasing him, and giving him a heart attack are two completly different things!" Ginger shouted at her, calming down after a few minutes of deep breathing her playful side finally took over, "If you do that again then i'll never let you. How did you put it? 'get a piece of my tail?'"

Haley blushed as they approached her room, Ginger was about to walk inside before Haley grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I can't let you in there yet." Haley said, her usual cheerfulness back after the lewd joke.

"Oh, and why not?" Ginger asked with a smile on her face, "Afraid it's too messy in there? You invited me to your room remember?"

"It's not messy, I just have some rules to my room." Haley stated matter of factly while Ginger raised an eyebrow. "That makes sense I guess." Ginger nodded her head, "It is your private room after all, so I guess it would make sense to have your own rules. What are they?" Ginger asked with glee, "Wait let me guess, 'no touching anything.'?"

"Nope!" Haley practically shouted at her "I'm a bit of a free spirit, so my rules are, you can pick one of the two." She walked up to Ginger and grabbed the hem of her blue skirt with one hand while gesturing to her pantie clad front-end with the other. "You can't wear a skirt or pants."

Ginger lightly slapped her hand away while blushing feriously. "No way that's happening, what's the other one?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice, almost not wanting to hear the second option.

"Option two, you have to be topless." Haley smirked while grabbing at the brand new white blouse that Ginger was wearing.

Ginger was blushing like mad, but between the two options, she thought that being seen in her bra was a far better choice then being seen in her panties, at least the bra covered more. She took off her shirt revelaing a tan bra. "Can I go in now?" She asked in embarassment only to be answered by Haley shaking her head.

"Nope." She said nonchalantly, "As cute as you look in that bra, you have to be completly topless."

Ginger blushed, both at the complement and the issue, if she wanted to go into Haley's room for the talk/sleepover, she had to take her bra off. So she slowly removed her Bra while covering her chest with her other arm. Placing the bra on the floor, but not removing her arm, she asked "Can we go in now?" She was so embarssed, but she had to respect Haley's rules, if she wanted Haley to respect hers.

Haley nodded in the affirmative and they walked into the room, Ginger still covering her chest with her arm. "Ginger," Haley began, "you can uncover yourself now." "Nuh uh." Ginger replied in an almost child like fashion. "I'm too embarrassed."

"Ginger. We're both girls here, plus you look beautiful, it would be a shame to hide it." That did it after she said that Ginger dropped her arm.

"You bitch." Ginger said half-hearted with an Embarrassed grin on her face, and a blush so bright it rivaled the Lava in Everdawn Basin.

* * *

Fidget was beginning to wake up, it had become way too loud to sleep, the girls obviously talking about something, but Fidget had no clue what. 'It's too early for this' she thought as she started hovering, her destination being the Kitchen where she could grab something to eat, she passed by the open door to Haley's room, barely acknowliging what she saw. "Hi girls." She said still groggy. She suddenly stopped and hovered back to get a better look at what was going on. "What are you two doing?!" She asked in shock at the scene she was seeing.

"We're just talking." Haley replied.

Fidget's expression went stone cold. "Oh yeah, just talking while Ginger has her tits out and you're flashing your panties." She deadpanned.

Ginger blushed, both at the crude languge used by the little Nimbat and the situation she now found herself in. "It's a rule she has." She said trying hard to look at Fidget with out blushing in embarrassment. It was one thing for Haley to see her, but his was her pseudo-brother's talkative friend.

"Really? Sounds like an excuse to see Dust with out a shirt or pants on if he wanted to visit." Fidgit said with a smile on her face.

"I said the samething, apprently it is actualy how she is. I called Matti and he confirmed it." Ginger said with a barely contained laugh when she remembered Matti's expression upon seeing her hologram, in her haste to call him she forgot to turn off the video and the poor guy, or lucky guy she guesses, got an unintended eyeful of the beauiful Vixen. "Want to come in?"

"Sure why not." She said as she flew into the room. "I'm sorry for this but got anything to eat, I'm starving."

Ginger got up as Fidgit landed. "I'm going to get us some food." As she walked by Fidgit had picked up a scent in the air.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me' she thought, the smell of arousal obvious to her keen nose, 'what kind of insanity have we gotten ourselves into Dust?'

Ginger was nervous, as she walked by Fidget she noticed her expression change as she sniffed the air. 'oh crap she knows!"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next one the girls will have some fun.**

 **Later**

 **Sasuke149**


End file.
